His Girls
by TVFanoftheYear
Summary: Oliver reflects on Shane and motherhood. A belated Mother's Day nod for all the mom's out there. One-shot.


_This is a belated Mother's Day nod to all you mom's out there. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _His girls._

He didn't need reminded that these two were chief among the most precious of his earthly treasures. Yet as he watched his wife read a nighttime story to their daughter, he couldn't help but see two beautiful angels.

Usually the second reader, whose job it was to bring all the characters to life, his need to check all the windows and doors before bed resulted in his being late to story time, which allowed him this rare view to appreciate.

Oliver still remembered the day Shane revealed she was pregnant. It was the last day of the month, and, as was typical for her duties, it was Shane's turn to make sure every letter in their monthly bin was directed to its proper destination.

"Well, it looks like there's only one more left," she had said, personally handing him the last letter.

"I thought the McCaskell letter was the last one." Rita and Norman were long gone and it was just he and Shane finishing up before heading home themselves.

"So did I— but I guess fate has other plans."

He still remembered the smile on her face when Shane handed it to him.

The letter had the words "Special Delivery" printed on the bottom right of the red and blue trimmed envelope.

"No sending address, no return address-not even any postage. Shane, this wasn't even properly processed…." He remembered his initial confusion. Though for whatever reason, his curiosity piqued and he pressed on.

"That doesn't mean it's not special," She had encouraged, a hint of something coloring her tone.

He carefully chose a letter opener and sliced through the envelope's seam. He pulled out a small folded piece of paper and examined the handwriting, which, to his surprise, appeared to have been typed on a typewriter.

"Dear Daddy, I am so excited to meet you. I know we won't meet for a while-9 months to be exact-but I'm sure as I'm growing I'll learn your voice and when I finally get to see you for the first time, it will be like we were together the whole time. Love, your very special delivery," Oliver read aloud.

He looked at Shane, who was looking at him expectantly. He knew just from her eye contact that he was missing something. Oliver glanced once more over the letter and its contents.

 _9 months_

 _Growing_

 _Special Delivery_

And then it hit him.

"You're pregnant. Oh, my goodness, you're pregnant," he laughed in disbelief and utter joy. He was going to be a father.

All Shane could do was nod her head in confirmation and smiled. Her joy was infectious.

Oliver practically jumped out of his seat to pull Shane into a hug. And, though he knew it was a strange thing, when he looked into Shane's eyes after that it was like he saw her in a different way. And when he kissed her, he could feel the current of their connection running deeper and stronger than it ever had before.

As he stood in Grace's bedroom doorway, it suddenly occurred to him that it was in that moment that Shane became more than his partner, more than his wife, more than his lover, she became the _mother_ of their _child_ together. They were now the keepers of a little life knit together with mysterious and wonderful pieces of each of them that no one else could ever lay claim to. This was what marriage was designed for-it absolutely had to be.

"Goodnight light and the red balloon," Shane read to their giggling toddler. _Goodnight Moon_ was Grace's favorite.

He wanted to capture this moment and bottle it. He was so blessed beyond measure it overwhelmed him.

Oliver remembered how she had insisted on working in the DLO until her due date. Rita tended to her well, and though Shane was mostly able to take care of herself, Rita was never far behind as a handmaid. Norman had learned almost everything he could about pregnancy and delivery than one could hope to know, and did it all from the comfort of their local library, Rita a constant study partner in their off time.

But it was the way Shane embraced motherhood after Grace's birth that caused him to marvel at her as a woman. The care and compassion she had for people came out in the way she nurtured and comforted Grace.

The first time he and Shane had brought Grace to see their Aunt Rita and Uncle Norman since her birth, she had cried, and Norman explained to Shane all the reasons the baby could be crying. Though Shane knew just as much as Norman, the grace and love with which she accepted his counsel had given Oliver a sense of pride. He had been blessed with this beautiful and strong woman to not only share a life with, but to _raise_ another life with.

As she turned the page, Shane's attention drifted to the doorway to see her husband watching. He knew the look on his face must have been one of deep love, because she mouthed the words "I love you."

"Daddy!" Grace cried. She patted the bed next to her, not once moving from the crook in Shane shoulder in which she was nestled.

"You mean I can join you?" He asked in an exaggerated way.

Grace giggled and nodded her head to emphasize just how much she wanted her daddy to join them.

He made his way to the open side of the bed, climbed in and cuddled his girls in close to him.

"I love you, princess," Oliver whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, daddy," she cried emphatically, grabbing his index finger and giving it a squeeze.

"And I love you, too, Mommy," Oliver whispered to Shane, whose forehead he allowed his own to rest against.

"And I love you, too," she whispered back, stealing a kiss from her adoring husband.

"Daddy, read?" Grace asked.

"Of course," He replied.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this piece. As always, I love to hear what you're liking best and wanting to see. I love writing little pieces of the lives of these characters!_


End file.
